Feb 82-UB40
Tape ; Name *Feb82-UB40 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982 ; Comments *A level-adjusted version of Mark's original upload, the latest in a series of Peel compilations from various periods. *He comments: "Session tracks from end of Jan beginning of Feb 82 but it bounces around between dates – I had a pal with a two deck tape machine. I may have borrowed that to do some editing. Either that or Ken’s dates are wrong but I can’t believe that. Sessions including Pulp’s first! Side A features Zaf of Alien Kulture – 'the occasional correspondent' sends a postcard from India. UB40 – a serious reggae outfit. On Side B Peel is at the perkiest I ever heard him introducing the Associates as opening track. Seems to relish being a 'proper DJ' but always with heavy irony." *Close listening to the tape shows that the first UB40 track is a record request and in fact is part of an unbroken last 26 minutes of the show of 08 February 1982 and that the mixtape has therefore been recorded in sequence. Sessions *Echo And The Bunnymen, #4. Recorded 1982-01-27. First broadcast 08 February 1982. No known commercial release. *Pulp, #1. Recorded 1981-11-07. First broadcast 18 November 1981. This repeat 08 February 1982. Available on The Peel Sessions (Universal/Island). *Drowning Craze, one and only session. Recorded 1982-01-02. First broadcast 13 January 1982, this repeat 09 February 1982. No known commercial release. *UB40 #2, recorded 9th January 1982, repeat, first broadcast 25 January 1982. Tracklisting ;Side A *B52s: 'Mesopotamia (LP-Mesopotamia)' (Island) 08 February 1982 *Wake: 'Give Up (7 inch-On Our Honeymoon)' (Scan 45) 08 February 1982 *Echo And The Bunnymen: 'Taking Advantage' (Peel Session) A.k.a. 'The Back Of Love'. 08 February 1982 *Heaven 17: 'At The Height Of The Fighting (He-La-Lu) (12 inch)' (Ariola) 08 February 1982 *If All Else Fails: 'Distinct (7 inch)' 08 February 1982 *UB40: Folitician Mark says: "Lyrics and Peel definitely says Folitician – and on a UB40’s website this is confirmed. Was released on LP UB44 in 1981. Ken’s book says it was Politician." 08 February 1982 *Pulp: 'Turkey Mambo Mamma' (Peel Session) Mark adds: "The last tune in the session and a show. “Non- Liverpool band gets Peel Session shock!” What he didn’t know then was that he discovered the genius of Jarvis over 10 years before most other folk." 08 February 1982 *Drowning Craze: 'In The Heat' (Peel Session) 09 February 1982 :(JP talks about introducing Top Of The Pops for the first time in 14 years – and introducing Amen Corner – “whose name I forgot – and like Mary Queen of Scots had Calais etched on her heart I shall have Amen Corner? Etched on mine if anyone should inspect it after I pass on. Engelbert Humperdink was on and someone called Solomon King. It was a fairly grim programme I do recall”.) ;Side B :(JP: 'Hello hewers of wood and drawers of water, I have been scouring the streets of old London town all day looking for more Belgian records to play you but all my efforts have proved fruitless so instead we have sessions by Play Dead and UB40 – the latter including a rather pointed piece about me. We start the programme with those crazy Associates.') 11/2 *Associates: 'Party Fears Two (12 inch)' (Associates) 11 February 1982 *''(JP: 'A chart bound sound – I don’t doubt.')'' *Tesco Bombers: 'Break The Ice At Parties (7 inch-Hernando's Hideaway)' (Y) 11 February 1982 *UB40: 'Love Is All Is Alright' (Peel Session) 11 February 1982 *Digital(l): 'Siouxsie Sioux Two' 11 February 1982 :(JP: 'Most of you listeners have been in bands – I know this because most of you have sent me demo tapes.') *Siouxsie And The Banshees: 'Switch (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) 11 February 1982 *Louis Jordan: 'Beans And Cornbread (LP-Golden Greats)' (MCA) :(JP: 'Of course, that record was made before people realised that making records was a pretty darned serious business.') *Colours Out Of Time: 'Mambo Girls' (incomplete) File ;Name *Feb 82-UB40 ;Length *00:59:51 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?enar1xtz0jd ;Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape